Un oubli révélateur
by Amaterasu Chi
Summary: Quand Yamamoto oublie sa batte, il ne s'attend pas à la retrouver LA ! / Yaoi, UR, OOC, demi-lemon, mais lemon quand même ! A moitié...


**Auteur :** Amaterasu Chi

**Pairing :** 2780

**Genre :** Yaoi, UR, OOC, demi-lemon (mais lemon quand même [à moitié]).

**Disclaimer :** Merci Akira Amano d'avoir créé ce manga-paradis-yaoi !

**Résumé :** Quand Yamamoto oublie sa batte, il ne s'attend pas à le retrouver LA !

**Blabla de moi :** C'est une inspiration que j'ai eus suite à une image qui ne venait absolument pas de l'univers KHR, c'était Ren Mihashi du manga Ookiku Furikabute (comme je n'arrive pas à mettre le lien vers l'image, les curieux n'ont qu'à me le demander par mail). Au début, au premier coup d'oeil (de loin, sans lunettes, un oeil fermé), je l'ai pris pour Tsuna, et en voyant la batte, j'ai les yeux qui ont failli me tomber des orbites à cause de l'image absolument perverse qui m'est venu.

Bonne lecture ! Et n'oubliez pas de donner votre avis à la fin, positif ou négatif, il me fait toujours plaisir !

* * *

Un oubli révélateur

Tsunayoshi soupira bruyamment. Enfin la réunion familiale avait pris fin. Comme toujours, ça avait été très tendu entre l'animosité de Gokudera envers Hibari, la froideur de celui-ci et Mukuro qui jetait de l'huile sur le feu. Sans compter les hurlements de Ryohei et les blagues de Yamamoto qui ne rataient jamais d'énerver Gokudera plus encore. Heureusement que Lambo restait toujours endormis malgré le vacarme. Mais lui, pour l'instant, il avait extrêmement mal à la tête.

Il se leva pour se diriger vers sa chambre afin de se reposer mais il vit la batte de Yamamoto, celle que lui avait offert Reborn. Il sourit en pensant que si l'Arcobaleno voyait son cadeau négligemment oublié, il foutrait son pied dans la tronche de Gardien de la Pluie. Il prit donc l'objet et l'emmena avec lui, il le rendrait à son propriétaire le lendemain.

Arrivée dans sa chambre, il posa la batte sur sa commode et partit prendre une douche. En sortant de sa salle de bain une serviette autour de la taille et une autre sur la tête, il s'assit sur son lit et frottant ses cheveux pour les sécher, fixant l'objet. C'était vraiment une belle batte. Le métal précieux reflétait élégamment la faible lumière de sa lampe de chevet, donnant des reflets or au métal gris.

Tsunayoshi laissa tomber la serviette de ses cheveux et s'avança vers la commande pour prendre la batte. Il la caressa du bout des doigts, glaçant ses doigts. Envoûté par la batte qui lui rappelait son propriétaire, Tsunayoshi sortit sa langue et lécha lentement l'objet de bas en haut, sur toute la longueur. Bizarrement, elle lui rappelait le goût de la pluie et cela le fit sourire. Il prit une grande inspiration et enfonça le bout dans sa bouche, ne pouvant cependant pas aller bien loin, la batte étant trop large bien que plus fine que les battes ordinaires. Il se mit à rire en pensant qu'il ferait de bien piètres fellations.

Il retourna sur son lit et s'allongea sur un côté, serrant la batte contre son torse. Il essaya d'imaginer Yamamoto prés de lui, allongé à ses côtés, ses bras l'enserrant amoureusement. A cette dernière pensée il se crispa, ça ne pouvait pas être possible. Il fallait arrêter de se faire du mal.

Il prit la batte et l'embrassa doucement, avec tendresse. Il ne pouvait empêcher son sexe de réagir. L'objet emprunte de l'odeur de Yamamoto excitait ses sens. Il décrocha la serviette atour de sa taille et prit son érection naissante, sa masturbant en pensant à lui. Ce qu'il faisait était mal, il savait qu'il ne devrait pas. Mais il avait tellement envie, juste une fois, de se laisser aller à ses pulsions...

Il se mit à quatre pattes au dessus de la batte et commença à se frotter à elle, ses soupirs prononçant parfois le nom de Yamamoto. Très excité, il alla jusqu'à présenter la batte à son intimité. C'était un peu comme si Yamamoto lui faisait l'amour après tout... Il prit la batte au niveau du manche et l'enfonça en lui, grimaçant dans l'oreiller quand le petit bout plus large entra. Petit à petit, il la plongeait en lui, allant le plus loin possible. A bout de souffle, il s'arrêta et patienta un moment, le temps de s'habituer à l'objet dur et froid en lui. La saisissant à nouveau, il la fit bouger et eut un soubresaut il venait de toucher sa prostate. Il mordit l'oreiller et se mit à faire des vas-et-viens sur ce point, l'excitation augmentant à chaque poussée.

Mais ce n'était pas assez, des larmes de frustration lui venaient aux coins des yeux et il arracha la batte de son intimité, la retournant et la prenant au bout le plus large. Après un hoquet de tristesse, il l'enfonça profondément en lui, percutant violemment sa prostate. C'était bon, vraiment bon, mais l'amertume le submergeait. Il voulait tellement Yamamoto. Les vas-et-viens de la batte en lui le menaient à l'orgasme et dans les derniers instants, il empoigna son sexe et le pompa furieusement. La jouissance explosa en lui comme un feu d'artifice, l'assommant un peu. Ca avait été incroyablement bon... Écroulé sur le lit et un sourire aux lèvres, il plongea dans le sommeil, la batte toujours en lui.

* * *

Yamamoto était stressé car il avait oublié sa batte dans la salle de réunion. Il y courait donc dans l'espoir de l'y retrouver mais la peur le prit au ventre en voyant qu'elle n'y était pas ! Se souvenant que Tsuna avait été le dernier à partir, il se dirigea vers sa chambre plein d'espoir, se disant qu'il l'avait peut-être prit.

Arrivée devant la chambre du boss, il toqua mais n'eut pas de réponse. Entendant un petit bruit étouffé, il se permit d'ouvrir doucement afin de jeter un coup d'oeil et ce qu'il vit le stupéfia. Tsuna avait effectivement prit sa batte... Dans son cul. Et le plus étrange, c'est qu'il y réagissait. Il sentait son sexe gonfler à la vue du petit popotin de Tsuna avalant si goulûment sa batte. Il eut un soupir de frustration quand Tsuna enleva la batte de son intimité mais il retint son souffle en voyant qu'il se le présentait au bout le plus large. Il fut surpris de voir à quel point la batte entra facilement en lui, mais cela ne l'excita que plus encore.

Il ouvrit fébrilement son pantalon et attrapa son sexe, se masturbant dans le couloir en regardant par l'entrebâillement de la porte. Il se fichait d'être vu, cette idée l'excitait même plus. Le plus important pour l'instant était Tsuna et son corps affriolant, Tsuna et sa batte, Tsuna et son râle érotique qui le fit immédiatement jouir sur la porte en bois.

A bout de souffle, il s'écroula à genoux et prit un moment pour se reprendre. Il remit correctement son pantalon et se leva en poussant la porte. Il s'avança vers le lit où Tsuna s'était endormit. Doucement, il empoigna la batte et se mit à tirer afin de l'enlever de son intimité, provoquant un petit gémissement dans le sommeil de Tsuna.

C'était vraiment très excitant...

Doucement, il s'avança sur le lit à quatre pattes, se positionnant au dessus de l'autre. Il commença à lui donner des bisous sur la colonne vertébrale, les omoplates, descendant au creux des reins. A nouveau, il se sentait s'exciter mais cette fois, il réfreina ses envies. Il descendit du lit et s'approcha du petit bureau simple de la chambre. Il prit un stylo et écrivit un message à Tsuna.

« Merci d'avoir prit soin de ma batte. »

Puis, après un instant d'hésitation, se souvenant de ce qu'on lui avait apprit dans un récent voyage aux Etats-Unis, il ajouta « XOXOXO », espérant que Tsuna vienne lui en demander le sens pour qu'il lui montre...

Fin.

* * *

*** Alors attention !** Comme je l'ai fait remarquer dans le texte lui-même, "xoxoxo" est américain ! Je ne parle pas ici du smiley à la française, c'est à dire des yeux fermés et une bouche ouverte. Je ne signifie pas ici un visage outré multiplié par trois mais un mot de fin à l'américaine. "XO" signifie "hug and kiss", c'est à dire que la personne qui l'écrit embrasse et fait un bisou à la personne qu'il écrit. Plus il y a de "XO", plus l'intensité du câlin et du bisou est forte.

* * *

**Blabla de moi :** Alors une chose : ça a faillit finir en vrai lemon mais pour une fois de ma vie, je voulais ne pas dévier de l'idée de départ où il n'y avait pas de lemon ! J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop amies perverses. ;)

Des avis ?


End file.
